


The Blessing

by Cori Lannam (corilannam)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 The Labyrinth of Gedref, Kinkspiration Challenge, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after episode 1.11.  The unicorn has come back to life, but it still wants something from Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very late entry to the [Kinkspiration Round 1 Bestiality Challenge](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/605252.html). Many thanks to marguerite_26 and novemberlite for hosting this awesome challenge and bringing more delicious kink to Merlin! Thank you to google for not questioning some extremely dubious search queries. And great thanks to anna_zee, who beta'd this (almost completely willingly!) and pronounced it "not gross or creepy or anything!"

That night, Merlin went to sleep happy and with a full belly for the first time since Arthur had decided it was a brilliant idea to shoot an innocent unicorn.

He dreamt deep and sweet, submersed in green and white and a pleasure so keen that when he woke, he was surprised to find himself still hard instead of damp. Well, he could fix that, he thought and gasped at the painful bliss of his own touch.

But his own touch wasn't enough this time. Even bringing up his rare, hoarded memories of his hands, professional always, on Arthur's skin, wasn't doing the trick. He just couldn't push through the strange haze of arousal into the clean rush of orgasm. 

He squirmed beneath his blanket.

_Emrys. Come._

"I'm trying," he whined before pulling his hand from his pants and bolting upright in his bed. "Wait. What?"

The voice did not speak again. It hadn't been the Dragon this time--gods, he hoped it wasn't the Dragon.

Merlin tried to lie back down, but found himself on his feet instead. He'd never obsessed that much over sex, had never even bothered to have it with anyone but himself. But now he needed...he just needed. He craved something. He could feel it just out of reach, and he had to go find it if he ever wanted to sleep again.

Boots and jacket were too much to think about. He stumbled over them but didn't stop on his way out the door. Every step made his head fuzzier and his cock harder.

He stopped in the middle of the workroom and swayed. The whole room seemed to flicker in time with the firelight, dreamlike. Gaius snored, and it rumbled through Merlin like thunder.

Freaked, Merlin fled. 

The keep was deserted, as was the lower town, heavy with the exhaustion and relief of salvation. No one was there to see Merlin stumble through Camelot, until he reached the gates and the guards who waited there, unrelieved.

Merlin stopped in front of them and stared. He was confused and distracted by his arousal, but still embarrassed by having witnesses to his situation. He cupped his hands in front of him in a clumsy effort to hide the iron rod trying to poke out of his trousers. They'd see him, and they'd tell Arthur, and then his life would be quite thoroughly over.

But they didn't see him, even when he stepped right between him. He scurried through the gates and let out a short sigh of relief. 

When he drew his next breath, Camelot was gone. 

Or rather, Merlin was gone. He stood in the middle of the forest, alone with his obstreperous erection.

Something rustled behind him. He turned with his hands over his groin, but dropped them unthinking when he saw the unicorn.

Instantly he knew it was the same unicorn that Arthur had slain and then sacrificed himself to revive. Only it shone with an even greater beauty, as though a veil had lifted from Merlin's eyes. Merlin took a step forward. 

He stopped after the single step, paralyzed by his longing. He had felt drawn to the creature at their previous encounter; now sheer compulsion gripped him to stand still and let the unicorn come to him.

Equine muscle rippled under the shining coat as the unicorn stepped toward him. Its hooves chimed on the leaf-strewn forest floor like the finest marble. The chime sounded in Merlin's head rather than his ears, a reverberation of pure magic.

As it reached him, he lifted his hands to cradle the unicorn's head. He hadn't dared before, under the threat of Arthur's crossbow, and then after--

No, he couldn't think about that. He buried his fingers into the silken mane, letting the warmth chase away the memory of cooling flesh.

The unicorn whickered and butted Merlin's chest with affection. Merlin jerked back, momentarily lifted out of his haze when the horn almost took out his eye. "Careful with that thing," he laughed, breathless.

Undeterred, his companion nuzzled at him. This time the horn caught in his tunic, slicing through the fabric like silk under Arthur's finest knife. 

Merlin hurried to pull the shirt over his head and toss it out of harm's way. The night air brushed glorious over his naked skin, so he discarded his trousers and laughed with joy at the freedom and relief of letting his cock spring free.

Again the unicorn tried to nuzzle into his chest, and the horn pressed into his neck like it was trying to decapitate him. He laughed again, so full of joy, and reached up to pull it gently away.

Wrapping his hand around the horn sent a shock of warmth into his prick.

"Oh," he breathed and gave it a harder tug than he'd intended to pull it from his neck.

Then he choked and only the unicorn's insistent press against him kept him upright. Exerting pressure on the horn spiked the warmth in his body into a heat like he'd never felt. 

It reminded him of the pulse that had gone through his cock the first time he'd glimpsed the luscious curve of Arthur's buttocks sliding from under his bath sheet. But this was sharper, intense like the horn had burrowed into his groin and prodded right into the root of his pleasure.

"You know the lore of the unicorns, I presume."

Merlin looked up, terribly confused, though relatively certain it was not the unicorn speaking to him. He knew that voice, but his vision swam in ivory and gold as though his eyes couldn't focus on anything but the living magic pressed against him. 

A figure stood beyond the glow of the unicorn, on the edge of the darkness of the forest. "Who are you?" Merlin called, his voice coming out reedy and rough.

The figure lifted something and Merlin's eyes cleared enough to see the old man he had hoped never to see again.

"Do you know the lore?" Anhora asked again. "It is important that you understand what is happening to you."

"I know--what was in the books." Getting the words out took effort when he ached to sink back into the unicorn's magic.

"Then you know some, but not enough." Anhora kept his staff raised, not letting Merlin fall away. "In the elder days when the herds roamed like common deer, hunters used maidens as bait to draw a unicorn within range of their weapons. Do you know why?"

"Purity," Merlin croaked, feeling his face flame. "The unicorn is so pure, it can only bear to be touched by someone unsullied."

Shame prickled over his naked skin, though it couldn't quell the heat inside him. He had never felt his virginity weighing so heavily before. All he wanted was to sully himself, and this beautiful creature with him, and the evidence of his unworthiness jutted out in accusation from between his legs. 

For the first time, his nudity embarrassed him. The unicorn snorted in distress, and Merlin wanted to beg it to forgive his presumption and not abandon him.

But the unicorn did not flee. It only shifted to shield Merlin with the bulk of its body, protective and not a little possessive. Somehow his arms had slid around the unicorn's neck, bringing his aroused body tight against its side, his face against its neck, like he had always imagined it would feel to be with a lover.

"It is drawn to purity, yes." Anhora ignored the unicorn when it snorted and pawed the ground in his direction. "Purity is strong magic, and the unicorn will do anything it can to take it from you."

"Take it?" Merlin mumbled into the shining mane, trying not to writhe against the unicorn's withers. 

"For a unicorn to take the innocence of human maids and youths brought great fortune to their families," Anhora continued as though discussing ancient genealogy rather than Merlin's imminent deflowering by mystical equine. "However, as wisdom faded and greed grew, men were not content with only accepting the unicorn's favor. As you know."

"I know." Arthur's crime had been forgiven, but not forgotten, though Merlin felt nothing but love and desire from the unicorn.

"I forbade the unicorns from seeking out human matings, even though the herd has dwindled greatly without the magic they need for their own fecundity. But because of who you are, Emrys, and what you have done, I have agreed to an exception for you."

He stared at Anhora with glassy eyes, letting the meaning settle into him. "I didn't do anything," he protested, feeling unworthy to be given what he shouldn't want. "It was Arthur."

"You did everything. I know what Arthur Pendragon was. Kings do not change, save for love."

The unicorn turned its head and nudged him with its nose. The haze around his mind washed away, leaving the situation clear. The magic pulled at him, and he understood that he could reject it if he wished. If he could bear it.

"Mount," the Keeper said. "If you wish the blessing of despoilment."

Merlin straightened up and ran his hands over the withers, down the unicorn's back. Then he mounted.

As soon as he was seated, the unicorn bolted into the darkness. Merlin stretched out over its back, fingers tangled in its mane. Its coat rubbed over his cock, his chest, his face, making him squirm with the sensual joy of rough silk over his skin.

Merlin wrapped his legs around the unicorn's barrel. Then he gasped and tightened his grip. Not for security—he knew he couldn't fall--but to grind himself harder into the flexing muscle in search of his hard-earned release. He built toward it with every stride the unicorn made.

It came—he came—pleasingly fast, as if rewarding him or apologizing for his earlier struggles. He moaned as he spurted between his belly and the unicorn's back. Magic blazed off him in a comet's trail; he wondered what they looked like, if anyone could see them at all.

Although his cock stayed mostly hard, the urgency faded and Merlin relaxed at last. He snuggled down into the unicorn's fur and let the rhythmic gait rock him through the afterglow. 

He had slipped into a doze when the unicorn slowed and finally emerged into another forest clearing. It whickered impatiently and pranced in a circle while Merlin bestirred himself. He pushed himself upright and looked around.

Moonlight flooded through the lacy canopy, making the unicorn glow and everything else look bright as day. But there was only one thing Merlin could look at – the great boulder in the center of the clearing.

The boulder was a majestic altar, smooth with a sharp slope. Merlin could see exactly how he was to lay himself on it, how it would position his body so the unicorn could mount him. He blushed at the sudden reality of it.

Yet it was freeing, too, to finally understand what was happening to him and what was going to happen next. He slid off the unicorn's back and reached for it as it wheeled around to face him. 

Merlin held its face and kissed its nose and brow with reverence. He would never get enough of being able to touch this creature. It blew sweet warmth over his face and let its prick down from its sheath.

He could feel its impatience to mate, but he gentled it with shushing sounds and caresses over its ears and neck. He stroked its horn and shivered, hardening again along with the unicorn.

"The unicorn enjoys you very much," Anhora said behind him, and Merlin sighed.

"Are you going to be lurking about like that the entire time?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he cared. He couldn't even summon any more embarrassment over standing there rock hard with his own spunk still smeared over his stomach, magic pouring wild from him.

"Yes," Anhora answered simply. "I watch over the herd at all times."

Merlin decided to ignore him. After all, he hardly needed the old man to tell him that his unicorn was eager to be with him. He could see the proof of that hanging down heavy below its belly.

He dropped to his knees and reached for the great prick. Something deep in Merlin's belly responded to the size and hardness of it. He'd never reacted to horse dick before, other than plain male admiration for its size.

Maybe it was the fact that this one was about to fuck him.

It was huge and silken in Merlin's hand, though not weapon-long like the stallions he'd seen breeding in Ealdor and Camelot. He couldn't help a little relief at that. He'd always known he wanted something big in his arse, but there had to be a limit as to what the human body could take.

"There will be no danger in your union. Unicorn magic evolved to accommodate human mating. You will find the experience quite pleasant."

Merlin squinched his eyes shut for a moment. "Please, please, stop talking to me," he muttered, though he rather appreciated the information.

Thankfully, there was no answer.

The unicorn shifted, restless in its arousal. Merlin calmed it with a gentle stroke over its prick, palming over the pointed head in fascination. A little come leaked out over his hand; he bent his head to taste it and found it sweet, though pungently animal.

Bending just little more and sliding himself to sit under the unicorn, Merlin found he could close his mouth around the head. No more than the head, but he could suck on it and work the rest with his hands.

In the magic between them, he felt how good that felt to the unicorn. Merlin loved it, giving this beautiful creature pleasure like it had given him. His few remaining qualms were slowly fading; he couldn't wait to give everything the unicorn needed.

He kept sucking and rubbing until the head grew huge and bulbous in his mouth. The sudden engorgement made him groan with anticipation. He pulled his mouth away just as the first jet of semen shot out. 

Hot come hit him in the chest and trailed down over the human come still on his stomach. Merlin fell back onto his hands and let the next jet hit his face. Soon he was covered in the thick white spunk and he sank down onto his back to let the last spurts spatter over his body.

Merlin panted, chest heaving though he hadn't exerted himself that much. It was the magic, he realized, and his body struggling to hold back the power that wanted to rush out to the unicorn. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heart beat, imagining all that come inside him.

He heard a soft thump, a rustle, then another thump. Then a heavy, warm bulk settled onto Merlin's lower body.

Merlin opened his eyes to a snort of sweet breath and a possessive glint in a large, dark eye. The unicorn had lain atop him as though to protect its prize. He laughed and reached up to scratch softly along its neck.

"You're worse than Arthur," he murmured. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go anywhere. And no one can take me from you now."

It nuzzled him with affection, but did not stir. Merlin let out a long sigh and relaxed back into his bed of leaves and grass. His fingers stroked through the unicorn's mane until they tangled and stilled.

They lay together for a while in the swirling magic, enjoying the rest, the closeness, and the thrum of energy between them. The unicorn was heavy, but the weight was comfortable, even erotic in the way it pinned him, his cock pressed into hard equine muscle. His legs were pinned by the unicorn's soft belly; the long prick lay hard between Merlin's thighs, the thick head nudging against Merlin's balls in a steady tease.

Merlin felt the unicorn's prick getting harder in the space between Merlin's legs. He tried to undulate his hips to get friction on his own cock, but he could only manage a small flex of his body.

But the tiny movement made the magic spark, and that made the unicorn grow harder still. Merlin flexed his leg, trapped between soft belly and hard cock, and was rewarded with a more vehement push of the unicorn's nose against his chest.

Then the unicorn heaved itself up, and Merlin knew it was time. The unicorn lowered its head and shoulder, kneeling next to Merlin. He took the invitation for the honor it was and grabbed onto the unicorn's neck, regaining his feet as the unicorn straightened up.

The force of his arousal made Merlin a little dizzy as he stumbled toward the stone at the center of the clearing. He climbed onto it and stretched out on his stomach, just like he had imagined. Magic flared out all around him when the angle was right.

The stone felt warm and smooth, even on his sensitized cock. Merlin tried to focus on each throb it made between his belly and the rock. For all of Anhora's somewhat creepy assurances, he couldn't help a flutter of nerves.

He heard the muffled clop of the unicorn's steps as it approached him from behind. Then hooves rang on the stone on either side of his body as the unicorn mounted him.

Merlin held his breath as the unicorn's prick trailed up the inside of his thigh, seeking its point of entry. It found his arse and the blunt point of the head fit itself against his hole. Its back hooves stamped on the ground as the unicorn shifted itself and prepared to thrust.

When he felt the first pressure, nearly enough to breach him, Merlin suddenly remembered the ribald talk overheard in the stables -- and not about the horses. About boys' arses and buggery and grease.

"Wait," he cried, gripping at one silvery hoof. "I need--"

"No." Anhora's distant voice cut him off. "There is no more waiting."

And Merlin moaned as he was penetrated for the first time. The forest seemed to still around them as the unicorn pushed inside with no resistance except the natural tightness of virginity giving way around thick, stiff cock. When the unicorn paused, seated full and deep, Merlin blinked back tears of shock and ecstasy as his flesh quivered around its impalement, eager for every brand new sensation.

The unicorn thrust itself deeper, and this time the huge prick sank in to the root. Merlin opened his mouth, but had no breath to gasp. His entire body was full of cock and magic with no room for inconsequentials like air.

Such a thrust from a normal beast might have killed him. But now everything inside his body seemed to have shifted to leave an empty space meant for the unicorn's prick to fill.

The prick moved inside Merlin slowly, inquisitive, learning him. Magic pulsed in and out of him like a separate heartbeat. 

Then came a harder thrust. A shock of pleasure jolted through him. Losing any thought of fear or shame, he pushed his arse up to grind himself even deeper onto the enormous cock. 

Merlin cried out from the sheer joy of being possessed by something so powerfully magical. All the way through his body he felt a new animal understanding of what it meant to be fucked. The unicorn took his purity with increasingly powerful thrusts.

Inside Merlin, rooted deep in his belly, the magic was building to a climax.

He sobbed as it broke through him, orgasm like he had never felt it. Magic poured out of him, and didn't stop even when Merlin's body went limp. 

Neither did the unicorn stop. It kept pumping into Merlin with no break in its rhythm. Only a few soft whinnies and rougher blowing against the back of Merlin's neck showed its reaction, but Merlin could feel how much pleasure the unicorn took from the first wave of magic.

And he could feel the pleasure the unicorn took from fucking his body. The long shaft held him wide open and stuffed full. The big swollen head stretched his passage up and down and punched the breath from him on every thrust. 

The pressure and the pleasure went on, relentless. Merlin wrapped his hands around the unicorn's fetlocks and hung on through another climactic wave.

The magic pulsed even stronger as he came again. The unicorn made a satisfied whicker and then held still with its cock deep in Merlin, gorging on the magic. 

Then the head of its prick began to swell again. The unicorn shifted its hindquarters, but the prick was locked into Merlin's arse. Merlin moaned at the deep pressure holding him open and waited for the unicorn to come.

Wet spurts pulsed into him. Merlin writhed and groaned at the sensation as his gut was flooded with come. The engorged glans stoppered him tightly, keeping the come trapped deep into his body even as more pulses followed. 

There was so much of it. He would swear there was more than had spilled over him before. It built up an exquisite pressure, a delicate touch inside him that sent him careening back into orgasm with a helpless groan.

After that his body gave out and Merlin lay limp on the stone as the unicorn finished. The pressure lessened until the unicorn's prick could move in his passage again. The unicorn made a few more gentle, lazy thrusts before pulling its prick free, leaving Merlin gaping and empty.

Its hooves slipped from Merlin's slack fingers, scraping over the stone as it dismounted. After a moment, Merlin gathered himself and pushed himself up on his arms, letting himself slide backwards off the rock. He didn't want to let the unicorn leave without touching it again.

When his feet hit the ground, he felt the come shift inside him. It began to slide thick down his wobbly thighs as he took a step forward, knees knocking together like a newborn colt. 

His unicorn stood there glowing--literally--with satisfaction. Merlin leaned on its withers for support and stroked its nose. The magic still swirled between them; the unicorn would suffer his touch for a little longer, but soon it would be gone. Merlin would never see it again except as a flash of white amongst the trees, if he were very lucky.

He cupped his hand around the unicorn's face and drew it to him to kiss. "What will happen to it now?" he asked, knowing Anhora would still be near.

"The unicorn will go home now, to mate again with its own kind," said the old man's voice from behind Merlin's shoulder. "With the magic you have given it, the herd should increase as it has not done for over a century."

Eyes wet, Merlin nodded and wrapped his arms around the unicorn's neck, burying his face in its mane.

"You, too, will have need to mate with your own kind until the magic releases you. But for now, rest, Emrys."

Anhora's staff touched his shoulder.

***

Merlin woke in his own bed, sore but clean and clothed once more. He sat up slowly, but his body seemed to be mostly back to normal, except for the stiff rod trying to poke out of his trousers. Merlin could already tell that it wasn't going away anytime soon.

He sighed and pulled his trousers open to let it out. It looked like he would have to take a sick day. He certainly couldn't serve Arthur like this.

Then he paused, remembering Anhora's words about the love of a king and mating with his own kind. Merlin cupped his erection in his hand and looked down at it thoughtfully.

A slow smile spread across his face. On second thought, perhaps he could serve Arthur after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can [find me on Tumblr here](http://corilannam.tumblr.com/).


End file.
